


Here we go

by LuciaWilt



Series: By The Edge [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crush at First Fight, F/M, Fluff, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Madara doesn't quite really understand everyone has a crush on her. Everyone else continues to be madly in love with her.The one where Minato's great great grandfather totally teases Madara like a ten year old with a crush.





	Here we go

**Author's Note:**

> *me seeing people complain on twitter about how there are too many gender swap fics for hashimada and I immediately write more out of spite* you know what! Everyone will have a crush on female Madara!

Madara knew the danger of going to the border skirmishes herself. She was well aware that while she was the second strongest ninja alive, she was not invincible. That meant the threat of death was always hanging in the back of her head. It may be at the very back of her mind, but it was there none the less. 

As much as she absolutely hated to admit it, having Hashirama with her would have helped immensely. His healing technique was the best and she tended to be, let’s say, unruly when she fought. Plus, it had saved her life more than once. 

But some upstart clan was causing problems. Not to mention they were apparently recruiting stronger and faster shinobi to fight for their cause. How despicable, to shield oneself behind others when you started the fight in the first place. It made Madara sick to her stomach. She wanted to hurry up, destroy these people, then head on home. And that was the plan at first when she arrived to the general area of the campsite. 

She approached at high speeds. Normally she would have waited, stepped back and assessed the situation at a far deeper level. However not only did she not want to leave the village to begin with, but she had just been engaged. 

Shit. 

Shit she was going to marry Hashirama. What sort of alternate reality was she living in. 

Well…

She would never tell anyone else, not even Izuna, but she… loved Hashirama. She loved him so much it ached right down to her core. **Good gods she loved him she loved him she loved him.**

And she knew she would love him until the end of time; which perhaps was the most frightening part of it all. 

The thought of actually telling Hashirama that? Oh it made her hands sweat and her heart rate quicken; and not in a way that a good battle did. Hashirama’s stupidly beautiful face… ugh!

Never the less, she made her classically over the top entrance, flying in from high above. She was heavier than most women, but still light footed; which only lead to surprising the enemy further when the dust settled and they saw who took them off guard. 

It was closer to a massacre at first when she spun into battle with her chained scythe and gunbai. The shinobi, if one could even call them that, were slow at best; plus they clearly had no idea who she was. If they had, they would have fled on sight. 

Bodies piled up around her as she spun about; blood staining the camp the foolish clan had established. And she thought she had almost finished with the last of them until the sound of something quite heavy slammed into the dirty behind her. At this point she was splattered with dirt; surprisingly clean from any blood she had spilled of her enemies. 

Slowly she turned since there was no immediate malicious intent from the person behind her which was surprising to say the least. 

It was a younger male; couldn’t have been older than her 36 years. Hell, he couldn’t have been older than 30. Not much of his appearance gave away who he was at first; and then she noticed the giant chain that he had been wielding and which had made that large noise; plus the clan specific kunai that were strapped to his thigh. Oh yes she knew who this smiling young man was. 

And it bugged the shit out of her that he seemed to be taking the entire situation lightly. “Tell your fellow clansmen to come out from the tree line if they wish for you to survive, Yuudai Namikaze, head of the Namikaze clan.” Her eyes were flaring, taking in his form and the ones behind him still hidden. 

He was a handsome man, traditionally handsome that is. Sharp features, big blue eyes, an unruly head of blonde hair; and he was taller than Hashirama which mean he towered over her. The way he laughed at her words reminded her of Hashirama as well; that stupid light personality when facing someone new. Ugh it pissed her off. She spit some of the blood and dirt that had collected in her mouth from the fight to the side. His eyes followed her movements. 

So this had to be the clan that these fools hired. It was not a terrible choice. The Namikaze clan was known for being a sort of Jack of All Trades people; proficient in everything and experts in nothing. She would have to be wary; especially since there were rumors about Yuudai she had been well aware of. While the people of the Namikaze clan were like that, Yuudai was special in a sense. The rumors of his speed preceded him. 

“Ah you are just like I have heard.” Yuudai responded and Madara felt her chakra burst out around her, only causing the man to laugh more. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Whatever, she was pissed and wanted to go home. Having destroyed the clan that had been causing problems, she could technically leave without interacting with the Namikaze. But Yuudai obviously had other plans. When she jumped to move past him, she saw the chain before she felt it. 

It seemed as though he could change the properties of the metal. He probably made it lighter when he was on the move and then changed it to a heavier metal when it made contact around one of his opponents. She was able to jump out of the way at the last moment, the chain nearly wrapping around her leg. Already she could sense the kunai he had scattered around the area; the way the faster of the Namikaze jumped about. 

**Shit.**

Now she was regretting not taking Hashirama up on sparring with Tobirama more. If she had, she would be more equipped for fighting a fast little bugger. Never the less she got read, her eyes spinning rapidly. At this point she was too damn tired and just wanted to get home. If she could get out of the area, then she could get back to the village. Whoever outsmarted the other in the first move would “win” the battle. 

Better now than later, she thought; feeling the muscles in her leg tense when she lifted off the ground in her jump to run. 

At first it seemed as though she was home free. She felt herself soaring towards the trees and could feel the rest of the men and women Yuudai had brought with him flee out of the way. At least they had some brains on them. Perhaps the Namikaze were not doomed just yet. 

However because the constantly shifting state of the metal in his chain, she could not sense it as well as other weapons. Before she could move, she felt it wrap around her waist, pinning her arms to her side. She gasped for air since the heavy weapon slammed near right into her lungs. He yanked her back and she crouched down onto the ground, just about to jump out of the grasp of the chain in those brief seconds it all happened. However once again, before she could get away, she felt Yuudai’s hand grasp into her hair. While she still could not feel any intent for him to kill her, she reacted on instinct. 

Every muscle moved on its own as she ripped through the chain and swung her own kunai up. The blade needed to be sharpened, that much was obvious when she felt chunks of her hair pull out when she cut the locks. One she felt her hair, now drastically shorter, was free from Yuudai’s hand, she jumped and ran as fast as she could. She would not consider that running away from a fight when her objectives did not involved taking on the Namikaze clan head; nor the other shinobi he had brought with him. 

Little did she know as she ran off, Yuudai’s second in command, Hayate, appeared beside the man. Hayate was shorter, hair darker and eyes lighter; but he was no less terrifying on the battlefield. Hayate’s exasperated expression was deepened when he turned to his leader. “You do know she could have killed you.” He said with a flat voice to Yuudai. The blond just nodded and Hayate knew that expression. 

The head of his family was in love. 

Well. 

“Yes we are headed to the Leaf village in the coming days.” Yuudai said, still holding the giant near rope of hair Hayate watched her slice off.

“You know she will want to kill you when she sees you again.” Hayate tried to explain, tried to persuade Yuudai they should head anywhere but that village. Madara could pretty easily level their entire clan just by herself. That was not even mentioning her close friend Hashirama Senju. Those two were closer to world destroyers than human beings. Of course it would have been a good idea to go to that village before today. Now Yuudai was on Madara’s radar. 

If Yuudai’s goofy sigh was anything to go by, Hayate would have no luck in dissuading his leader to change his mind. 

~’~

It had been ages since Hashirama let her out of the village on her own. Not that it was fear; he was not afraid for his fiancé’s life. No. Possessiveness? Perhaps. He liked having her close by after she said she would marry him. As he had though multiple times before; everything was finally falling into place. But Madara would get antsy, and Hashirama never wanted to clip this creatures wings. So he allowed her to head off on not so much a diplomatic mission, but a mission of might. There were skirmishes on the western border that he could not go out and deal with himself. It had gotten bad enough that traveling civilians within their borders were afraid to move about. So the problem had to be dealt with sooner rather than later. While he wanted to, sending her was about equal to him going out there. He would just have to wait for his wife to come back to him. 

Perhaps worst of all, he was stuck in the damn office doing paper work. It was Tobirama’s fault; most of what he did as Hokage was Tobirama’s fault actually. All he wanted to be doing was fighting right along side his future wife, the woman of his dreams, his battle angel. But no. He was sitting behind a big stuffy desk in the big stuffy room reading one paper after another. 

Though it seemed as though his repetitive day in the village would not last long. It happened in a flash; the window on the wall to his left shattering and a dark figure crashing through it. He recognized the blue cloak immediately, recognized the long legs and the strong hands. 

And he noted the blood pooling from her arm. 

“Madara!” He jumped around the desk as though it were nothing as he ran to her side. She was groaning, lying on her back with her eyes closed. Good, that meant she was alive and still feeling pain; no neurological damage he would have to worry about. Her face had a few cuts and bruises but nothing bad, so he glanced at the large gouge on her shoulder where the blood had to be coming from. “Are you alright? What happened? What’s going on!”

Logically he knew it was not the best idea to overload an injured shinobi, especially not someone like Madara, but she did not explode on him. She shifted again; Hashirama reaching out and taking the wound in his hand that was already glowing green. 

“It’s fine. I got read of them, though a Namikaze brat got away. He just took me off guard with his chain.” That was surprising. For someone to get the drop on Madara was nigh unheard of, simply because behind Tobirama, she was the fastest alive; or at least that was in the popular mythos. Hashirama honestly felt as though she was not telling him everything; but he could not be too mad with her. Declining to explain what harmed her was just one of Madara’s quirks. 

It was then that Hashirama noticed it; noticed what had been nagging at the back of his mind since she crashed through the window. “Madara, your hair!” It had been shorn clean off above the shoulders. It barely rested against her ears, exposing her fine neck. Apparently mentioning it was enough to get her flustered. A rare flush rushed out from her nose and trailed down her neck to her shoulders. He knew it went down her chest as well; that was just how pale she was and how easy she blushed. 

“I said he took me off guard!” She huffed, though it was not nearly as dramatic now that her giant mane was missing. If anything she looked much more like an angry kitten then she ever had in the past. The chains were now pooled around her waist and the cut on her arm had been healed. Now she just was a little dirty. “Though,” Madara started, voice far softer than usual. Hashirama stayed where he was kneeling beside her, his hand on her shoulder. She was staring at her lap with her eyes so downcast he almost mistook it for having them closed. “I will miss my hair.”

And Hashirama knew it was not for cosmetic reasons she would miss it. Her hair was something of a guard, a shield. She could hide her face when she was feeling far more vulnerable then usual; with it gone it left Madara exposed and that obviously scared her. 

There was silence in the office for a moment as he simply rubbed her back, right between her sharp shoulder blades. Even after the building of the village it was hard to put a lot of meat on Madara’s bones. Hashirama noticed the woman just barely ate. Finally she spoke again; her face still blood red and her shoulders raising as though to take place of her missing hair. At first Hashirama could not quite hear what she was saying but thankfully he was a skilled shinobi. “You…you still like it though?” She asked, obviously referring to her hair. 

Hashirama let out a knowing sound in the back of his throat, shifting so he was now kneeling in front of her. His hands cupped her cheeks and she shyly looked up at him. He leaned in as he spoke. “You could be completely bald and I would still think you the most beautiful woman in the world.” Madara went to retort his claim but he pressed his thumb to her lips. That shut her up quite quickly and he leaned in closer. At this point her eyes were closed, their lips nearly touching. “May I kiss you?” He asked. 

It was not the first time hey had kissed. Hell, they had sex before then, though that had just been more a quick “fuck” in the woods. Neither of them had even taken their pants completely off and it had been before the ceasefire and the creation of the village.

Madara nodded and Hashirama leaned in gently. This. This was what made him so happy, knowing that he would soon have all the time with her; officially, as her husband. Yes things were looking up. 


End file.
